


平流层

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 大学生运动会
Relationships: 闻嘉
Kudos: 3





	平流层

“Wow～”人群发出一声整齐的惊呼。挂着哨子的代理裁判翟潇闻举着三角小旗，让围成一圈越挪越前的女生们往后站站。焉栩嘉刚刚那一杆没跳过，起跳点太远，后脚跟勾住了杆子。尽管如此，观赛的女孩子们还是睁着星星眼，扛着相机拍立得咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停。翟潇闻插腰站在一边维持秩序，一个学妹凑过来悄悄问：“学长，能不能帮我要个签名啊？”  
翟潇闻假笑：“不好意思，我跟他不熟。”  
学妹撇撇嘴：“我都看到你们一起吃饭了。”  
不远处的老师召唤翟潇闻去登记选手成绩，翟潇闻向那个学妹挥了挥手：加油！你行！你可以！

焉栩嘉还是没跳过一米八的杆。他靠在墙边喝水，胸前白底红字的号码牌格外显眼。翟潇闻把他的书包递过去，焉栩嘉掏出耳机，两人站在太阳晒不到的地方听歌，有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
哇你刚刚真的是，翟潇闻给他描述：像明星一样，好多人在拍你。  
焉栩嘉不在意地甩甩头发：“可我明明没跳过去。”  
翟潇闻盯着他微微出汗的侧脸，伸手拽他：“没跳过也有前三。走，去广播站吹空调。”

赵磊刚刚读完一份通讯稿。学校的设备很旧，经常需要他们自己修修补补。赵磊坐在凳子上，弯腰去理地上杂乱的电线，一抬头就发现小沙发上多了俩人，一边舔雪糕一边无辜地看他。  
半分钟后，赵磊也加入啃雪糕行列。周震南走进房间来替他的班。翟潇闻目瞪口呆：“南南你竟然是广播站的？”  
周震南面无表情地拒绝了雪糕，理由是在减肥。他盯着翟潇闻夸张的表情，用播音腔说：“如果要我说，那我也可以说得很标准。”

晚上四人火锅局。大学门口总有一条物美价廉的美食街。周震南在辣锅里卖力捞肥牛，两根筷子像是杀手的剑，贯彻落实快准狠。翟潇闻呵了一声：“你不是在减肥吗？”  
周震南说肉是蛋白质，蛋白质还是要补充的。焉栩嘉正被辣得嘶嘶吸气，翟潇闻从番茄锅里夹一筷子毛肚给他：“你吃这个，这个不辣。”  
焉栩嘉有气无力地指了一下赵磊，猛吸一口冰奶茶才找回舌头的控制权：“……他污染了番茄锅。”

吃饱喝足，周震南要去超市，赵磊则先回宿舍。焉栩嘉回忆了一下，发现家里似乎什么也不缺。翟潇闻却一把拉起他，说要去买零食。  
他们俩购物车里都是膨化食品和饮料，周震南一边痛斥当代年轻人的不健康生活，一边也放了一包薯片在自己车里，美其名曰欺骗餐。结账的时候焉栩嘉目光一直往收银台边上的货架瞟，翟潇闻凑过去给他看手机，焉栩嘉耳根就可疑地红起来。周震南推着购物车，看这俩人挨挨蹭蹭地挤在一起。轮到他结账，焉栩嘉和翟潇闻站在回收购物车的地方等他，一人拎一边购物袋，看着甚是和谐。

在学校附近租房住，简直是大写的自由二字。焉栩嘉低头闻一下自己的衣服，全是火锅的味道。他把外套脱下来放进洗衣篓，翟潇闻把零食饮料塞到冰箱里。焉栩嘉毫不客气地上手扒翟潇闻的外套，准备一并拿去丢进洗衣机。翟潇闻却突然转过身来，冰箱门还开着，他按着焉栩嘉的后脑勺，嘴唇贴在了他的脸颊上。  
“下午我就想亲了。”翟潇闻挪开嘴唇。焉栩嘉隔着他伸出手，把冰箱门“啪”一下合上，脑袋搁在他肩上靠了一会。拥抱也很舒服，抱了好一会儿，焉栩嘉才恋恋不舍地说：“我先去洗澡。”

“你明天什么项目？”翟潇闻又在焉栩嘉脸颊上亲了一口。焉栩嘉报给他听：上午是4x100米决赛，下午是跳高决赛。翟潇闻点点头，他也还要继续当一天裁判。

吸取了前一天的教训，翟潇闻戴了顶焉栩嘉的棒球帽用于防晒。站在田赛场地录成绩时观众席突然人声鼎沸，他扭过头一看，4x100米决赛已经要开始了，电台在报各个赛道对应的学院。翟潇闻看见焉栩嘉站在最内道，红衣红裤配黑色leggings，实在是有点引人注目。他手上录成绩没停，心里痒痒的特别想再回头继续看。发令枪响了，观众席又沸腾，喊什么的都有。田赛场地的观众们纷纷转向跑道，翟潇闻听到昨天那个学妹声嘶力竭地喊：“焉栩嘉！小心！”  
怎么了怎么了，他终于没忍住，回头看了一眼。焉栩嘉已经交完棒，手撑着膝盖在一边调整呼吸。学妹一副惊魂未定的表情：“焉栩嘉刚刚好像摔了一下。”  
周围几个女生叽叽喳喳地聊起来。翟潇闻迅速登记完成绩。他这里的比赛告一段落，急匆匆地往焉栩嘉那儿赶。焉栩嘉刚刚冲刺得太猛，交接棒的时候趔趄了一下，为了不妨碍到下一棒，他往边上一避，右手撑在地上，擦破了一点皮。  
翟潇闻急吼吼地奔过来的时候焉栩嘉正自己拿酒精棉片擦伤口，还冲他笑。  
我们院第一。他得意地摇头晃脑。翟潇闻一路跑过来，捂着心口喘气，仿佛他才是刚刚跑过短跑决赛的人。焉栩嘉把手摊开伸过去：“真的没事。”

下午跳高决赛时翟潇闻一直挂着脸，焉栩嘉跳过了一米八，兴奋地望向他时发现翟潇闻都没在看他，拿着姓名簿喊下一个。焉栩嘉挂着一金一铜俩奖牌过来找他一起回家，翟潇闻也只是默默收拾包，把棒球帽扣在焉栩嘉头上。焉栩嘉歪着头凑上去，翟潇闻长长地呼了一口气，语气终于和缓下来：“我收拾好了。走吧。”  
吃完饭回到家才七点多。焉栩嘉把奖牌挂在衣帽架上，翟潇闻又要看他的手。焉栩嘉把手心反过来面对他，好像在做如来神掌：“已经结痂了。”  
伤口还是不能碰水。焉栩嘉裹着翟潇闻给他缠的保鲜膜，洗澡都有点费劲。他用消毒湿巾把手又仔细擦了一遍，涂了碘酒，这才安心躺上床。现在又出现个小问题，左手玩手机好困难……  
翟潇闻擦着头发走过来，发梢的水滴在被单上，洇出几个小圆点。他刘海长了，眼睛都遮住一半，低下头来寻焉栩嘉的嘴唇。焉栩嘉嫌他湿哒哒的，下意识伸手推的时候碰到了伤口，疼得轻轻抽了口气。翟潇闻攥住他右手手腕，俯身吻了下去。  
焉栩嘉被含着嘴唇慢慢舔嘴角，羞耻心又迅速涌上来，想逃。翟潇闻几下就把他摁住——实在是有趣，这个跑得快跳得高的人为什么力气这么小。焉栩嘉像自我放弃一般躺平，翟潇闻凑近他耳畔轻轻说：你翻个身好不好？  
焉栩嘉就很配合地趴好。翟潇闻把枕头垫在他肚子下面，焉栩嘉的脸则埋进另一个枕头。他在松软的枕头里流泪。翟潇闻实在是很清楚他的身体，知道怎样会让他完全崩溃。现在的翟潇闻就不像平时，他在床上话少，动作却不停。焉栩嘉爽得腿都在床上来回蹭了几轮，翟潇闻却在最关键的时候停住了。  
怎么了？焉栩嘉眼角通红，抬头微皱着眉望过去的时候看起来很可怜。他嘴唇也湿漉鲜艳。翟潇闻抽出来，抱住焉栩嘉的腰让他又平躺，低头吻住那两片嘴唇，这才再次顶了进去。焉栩嘉的呜咽全被那一吻堵在喉咙口。他的腿搭上翟潇闻腰侧，轻轻蹭了蹭，是邀请的意思。翟潇闻加快速度弄他，焉栩嘉喘得像要哭出来，伸出手臂抱住翟潇闻的后背，接着就高潮了。翟潇闻在这个亲密到令人眩晕的拥抱里，被焉栩嘉内里抽搐着紧紧一夹，射在了他体内。

第二天焉栩嘉睁眼时，发现翟潇闻已经坐起来，在看手机。“几点了？”焉栩嘉迷糊着，庆幸今天是周六。阳光在窗帘上割出一道窄缝。翟潇闻摸摸他睡乱的头发：“十一点二十，你再睡会儿。”  
没想到焉栩嘉竟还有力气来拽他，拉着他往被子里挪，人也热乎乎的贴过来：“那你也睡会儿。”  
翟潇闻的生物钟已经发挥作用，这会儿他其实非常清醒。但焉栩嘉凑在他身侧闭着眼，圆鼓鼓的脸颊上还有一层细细的绒毛。他躺下来，焉栩嘉几缕长刘海散在他胸前，很痒。翟潇闻用手指戳了戳焉栩嘉的脸颊，焉栩嘉嘟嘟囔囔地把他的手指甩开：“別戳我。”  
翟潇闻在他侧脸上响亮地亲了一口。焉栩嘉费劲地掀开眼皮叫了他一声：翟潇闻。  
焉栩嘉。翟潇闻也叫了他一声。  
焉栩嘉不知道在想什么，竟然回了一句“到”。翟潇闻啧了一声：“你让我想到专业课点名了。”  
什么啊，焉栩嘉睡眼朦胧地轻轻打了他一下：“我总感觉忘记了件重要的事。”

趴在卧室门前恨自己不会开门的水泥：请问我今天的饭呢？

在线等，挺饿的。


End file.
